


How About You Trust Me For Once?

by Soffya



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Spike looked up at Buffy’s bedroom window. He was leaning against a tree in front of her house and he had been waiting for almost an hour for her to come out. He had never been so patient. For no one. But for Buffy, he would wait as long as it takes.
Relationships: Spike & Buffy Summers, Spike/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 8





	How About You Trust Me For Once?

**Author's Note:**

> My Fictober 2020 contribution for the prompt : “how about you trust me for once?”
> 
> I’m sorry for the mistakes, English is not my mother tongue. I hope you like it.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Buffy the Vampire Slayer _belongs to Joss Whedon.__

Spike looked up at Buffy’s bedroom window. He was leaning against a tree in front of her house and he had been waiting for almost an hour for her to come out. He had never been so patient. For no one. But for Buffy, he would wait as long as it takes. He had informations for her. He knew she was looking for a new vampire who had arrived in town and who had attacked Willow and Xander. Spike had found where he was hiding and all he had to do was to tell the Slayer. Even if she did not feel anything for him, he could help her in her mission. The door opened and Buffy stepped outside. Spike came up to her. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

‘What do you want ?’ She asked, annoyed.

Spike showed no reaction, even if her behavior hurt him.

‘I have some information for you, love. About the newcomer in town.’

‘And what did you hear ?’

‘The place where he is hiding. You’re coming ?’

He took a few steps, but stopped when he saw that Buffy was not following him. He looked at her, asking her what she was doing.

‘You really think I’m going to follow you, without knowing where we’re going.’

Spike rolled his eyes. He felt like it was always the same thing with her. It is true that they had a complicated relationship. He had tried to kill her, she had tried to kill him. But things had changed. He loved her and he was ready to do anything to help her. Why did she refuse to see it ?

‘How about you trust me for once ?’

Something changed in Buffy’s eyes. It had only lasted a second, but Spike saw it. For a second, there was no more hate, no more animosity, no more annoyance in her eyes. For a second, her eyes were saying, ‘Of course I trust you’. Buffy walked over and said to Spike :

‘Let’s go.’

Spike smiled. He had not imagined anything. Deep down, she knew she could trust him. It was just the beginning, but he knew that in time she would see him as something more than an enemy. She would end up loving him as he loved her. And for that, Spike was would wait forever. 

_The end_


End file.
